I Am Titanium:The Beginning
by Fantasmic-Bolt
Summary: I got new superpowers from the element Chemical Z,when i jumped in front of the car to go save the kid from it. Strange things have been happenin to me since then,but what? Based on Titanium by David Guetta
1. Chapter 1

I RETURNED WITH A NEW STORY!

If You saw music video for the song Titanium,this is based on it,if u didnt, LOOK IT UP. It is by david guetta and THIS STORY is in Dawn's point of view.

Hope u enjoy-

* * *

_**I Am Titanium?**_

_**Prologue,Monday,7am  
**_Today was training day for the team. I groaned at the thought i had to train with my counterpart,aka my boyfriend. I looked at Momoko,she was busy eating treats like always. I forgot to introduce myself, my names Kyoko "Dawn" Shinkinka Mastubara Yamada. Im Kaoru's sister and the RRBZ's sister by DNA. If your confused,in other words,i was born in the yamada family but i had to go into hiding when i was 10 from Mojo,because he wanted to kill me,so Kaoru's family helped us out and they injected me their DNA,so if Mojo wants to prove im their sister,he can't. I dont even get it. I can't live a normal live at all. I was born with superpowers like my brothers,but since i went into hiding,i always hung out with Momoko,Miyako,Kaoru,and Nexa. I got new superpowers from the element Chemical Z,when i jumped in front of the car to go save the kid from it. Strange things have been happenin to me since then,but what?

I grabbed my water bottle and began to drink it as i saw Nexa and Naman battling eachother. Ever since my brothers joined the team,we've been having training days,which was really annoying. We have to get up 5AM to start training. DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS FOR ME? I sighed at the thought,and continued to watch Nexa and Naman's battle.

When Nexa and Naman finished,me and Bat(who's my boyfriend) got up to start our training. "Ready Babe?"

"Dont call me that."

"Can't help it,Your just too beautiful." i growled at him,blushing madly at him.

We began our training,turns out,BAT WAS REALLY STRONG. He was runnig toward me,when i got scared. Suddenly,a forcefield surrounded me and Blocked out Bat. The team paid attention,shocked that i made a forcefield.

"Dawn-chan,how did you make a forcefield?"asked Nexa curiously.

I shrugged,but i wonder,How _did _i make it? When i got out my fighting pose,the forcefield disappeared,and i looked at the team.

"we should ask the professor,maybe he can figure out what's wrong."Momoko explained. We all walked toward the Professor's lab,and Momoko told him to examine me. I laid down on the bed,and The Professor began to examine me. "Momoko,why does the professor have to examine Dawn?"asked Kaoru.

"Dawn might have a virus and she proabably can't control it. So its best that we figure out if she does,so we can figure out a cure."said Kaito.

"Many Villians are targeting Dawn,shes the strong one."Momoko added.

"nothings wrong with Dawn,her powers are perfectly stable."the Professor said,smiling at me.

"I'm going to the park. Come with?"i asked,getting up and grabbing my board from the couch. "Sure,i'm gonna skateboard."said Kaoru.

"I'm going with ya cutie."Butch added.

"WHAT YOU CALL ME?"

I laughed at Kaoru yelling profanities at Butch. I ran out the door followed by the rest of the team. I was on my skateboard,following the Team. The boys were riding the skateboards while the girls except Kaoru clinged on to the boys. When we arrived,the team seprated and began to do their activities,Momoko and Kaito eating candy,Miyako and Riku with the children,Kaoru and Shiro skating,Nexa and Naman eating icecream,and me and Hiroshi playing basketball. Hiroshi made almost every shot but he missed when he tried to kiss me. "I heard you were best basketball player."said Hiroshi.

"Yay!"i said. Its nice to be recognized by people for your talent. "But i heard Amy Garcia also is."

I growled at the name of Amy Garcia. Amy Garcia is the laziest girl in school how did she get nominated?

"How did she get nominated? Shes the most laziest person i ever met!"i shouted.

"Rumors say Himeko paid the judges so she could win."

"UGH,I HATE HIMEKO!"i shouted,throwing the basketball at the rim. What i noticed was that the basketball went through the rim,leaving a mark. I gasped at the scene. Hiroshi looked at me,and i shrugged. Momoko and Kaito noticed and ran toward me,and asked what happened.

What the hell is happening?

* * *

Sorry if short


	2. Chapter 2

_**Update! I know,and on the same week! aha! ^_^**_

_**This moment is about Suspense!'_^**_

_**hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

_**I Am Titanium?**_

**chapter 1,monday,12pm  
**Me and my team are eating at shakey's,a popular resturant in Tokyo. Now i understand why its so popular! Theres so many games,so many flat screens,And so many FRIED CHICKEN! Really,as soon as a got there,i got 5 plates of fried chicken! it was heaven for me!

by the time we got home,i ran up to my room and went asleep.

**Tuesday,12am**

I woke up,pretty tired. Man,eating fried chicken takes a lot of energy. But the strange part is,IM GLOWING! I looked at my hand,what the fuck is happening? I-is it just my imagination? Or am i going crazy?

I got up and ran to the lab to find a cure. I mean why is this happening to me? Am i an alien or something that i didn't know? Or is it just new powers coming in? I need to figure out. I searched and searched everybook,but no luck. "Need Help?"

I turned around to find Nexa. She smiled,like if everything was fine. NOTHING FINE!

"Hey Nexa,sure. I need help to figure out why i'm glowing!"i exclaimed whispered.

"Did you try the chaki chaki girls book? It might have something that involves you."Whispered Nexa,grinning.

I nodded and i took out the book of the chaki chaki girls,man this book was passed down from generation to generation. I turned to the page of my ancestor Chiyoko. Then Nexa began to read:

"Chiyoko was the 4th of the chaki chaki girls,she was the strongest one on the team,but people began to notice Chiyoko's strange power"

"Chiyoko then was found out to be Thunder Bolt-"

"Theres a page missing Dawn-chan."

"Man!"

Nexa yawned. I knew she was tired. I told her to go to sleep,and she nodded.

Next Day,Wednesday 7am

I snuck out of training to go see the professor. It was hard! Gee chiz.. Well,i arrived at the lab,and asked the professor,"Profressor?"

"yes? Oh Kyoko,what are you doing here? I thought you were at training,"he said.

"yes but professor,i need to know about my ancestor Chiyoko,something is wrong with me,and i feel Chiyoko has something to do with it."

"well Chiyoko is a very powerful Chaki Chaki girl,she had more powers than anybody else,so maybe its just new powers coming in."He explained.

"but professor,last night i glowed! Thats not a new power!"

"actually,Chiyoko had it,and she got used to it,it was very helpful for darkness situations."

"But Professor!"I said. He just sat down and read the newspaper. "Oh have you heard? The government is looking for a kind of metal,perhaps kinda like a transformer,its called Titanium,and they said once they find it,they'll destroy it."

I looked at him. Titanium? What is up with the fedral government today?

Wednesday,6pm

Me and Kaoru are playing video games. We're playing MegaMan,one of the oldest games in history. We've had this game since we were 4,cause i always came over when i was little. Im considered family,along with the RowdyRuff Boys Z. They always came over for eiether to babysit Kaoru,me and sho(when we were 5),to play with Dai,or to come over and play with me and Kaoru. The RowdyRuffs always came to visit me since i went into hiding,so now i eiether go over to their house to sleep over,sleep here in Kaoru's house,or ask them if they want to come over and sleep over.

"Kyoko-chan? Are you goin to sleep over?or are your brothers coming over?"asked Mrs Matsubara,"Because me and Mr Matsubara are going on a date."

"I'll ask my brothers if they want to."I replied.

Kaoru dialed their phone numbers,and asked them. A few minutes later,they came over. "welcome boys,ok we'll be back at midnight."

Kaoru's parents left,leaving me,kaoru,and the rrbz in the living room. "So what you girls doing?"asked Kaito.

"Playing Megaman,"i replied,"Yo Boomer,did you get me a pack of bacon?"

"Yeah,here."Boomer handed me a pack of bacon.

"wait,its not cooked."i said.

"Got that covered."said Butch,using his laser vision to cook the bacon.

"Thanks Bro."i said.

"So what goes on?"asked Kaoru,turning the tv off and sitting next to butch."

"Nothing,what about you Kyoko-chan?"asked Hiroshi.

"well,i have a feeling,that im extraordinary."

The Boys looked at me,even Kaoru."What do you mean?"asked Kaoru.

"Turn off the lights,i wanna show you something."

Kaoru turned off the lights,and it revealed me to be glowing purple. "WHAT THE-?"asked the boys and Kaoru.


	3. Chapter 3

_**UPDATE!^_^**_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter!^_^**_

* * *

_**I am Titanium?**_

_**Chapter 3,Wednesday**_

"WHAT THE-?"asked the boys and Kaoru. "D-Dawn.. Your purple and gray!"shouted Bat. I looked at my skin for it to be gray. ITS GRAY?

"What the?"i asked. "What the hell is wrong with me? I'm getting scared!"

I began to glow more purple. All of the sudden,the lights came on. "Hey. Did the lights go out here."said Dai.

"No,i turned them off."said Kaoru.

"Oh,well,looks like Dawn got pretty freaked out."said Dai,pointing to me. They looked at me,i was scared as hell. Dai went back upstairs. At least. "Dawn,something is wrong with you."

"Guys,we need to get some sleep,remember,we have School tomorrow."

Thursday,7am

I woke up to find myself on the floor. I realized it was 7am. SHIT IM LATEEE! I quickly brushed my hair,changed my clothes,and ate breakfeast. I realized i did it in one minute. ONE MINUTE? The fuck? Oh well. I grabbed my skateboard. My skateboard has stickers of my favorite things,One Direction, Yin and Yang, Basketball,Los Angeles Lakers, Los Angeles Dodgers,and the Giants.

I began to skateboard to school. I dodged all the obstacles I saw. But one didn't get to.

Some men in tuxedos or suits made me crash into them. "Man,watch where your idiots going!"I shouted.

The men looked at me,I couldn't tell if they were glaring,or getting mad,cause they all have shades on. "What are you idiots looking at?"

"Looks we found it."said one of the men,smirking. Im confused. What do they mean? "What do you bakas mean?"i asked.

"Looks like we found you,Titanium."i was shocked. "HELL NO! I am not no frickin Titanium! Peace out Bakas!"i said grabbing my board and running off. The men followed me,but i managed to escape them. I just jumped up to a roof and did a flip. Haha,retards.

As soon as i arrived at school,The team were waiting eagerly. "Kyoko,where have you been?"asked Momoko.

"Ditching some weirdo men,they said im some titanium,but thats not true..."my voice trailed off. What if i am Titanium?

After School

It was a boring day,like always. I walked out the school and saw a black car parked out front. 5 men in black suits stood in front of it. I hid behind a wall,and spotted Nexa,"Nexa!"

Nexa looked at me,"what is it Dawn-chan?"

"see those 5 men?"

"yeah."

"Can you get the team? I might you guys for back-up."

"ok Dawn-chan."

Nexa left to go get the team. I looked at the 5 men still. Sooner or later,the team arrived.

"what happened Dawn?"asked Kaoru.

"see those 5 men?"i asked. They nodded.

"Those frickin basterds over there are saying i'm some Metal Titanium! And i need to escape them!"

"wait,Blossom? You can change images right?"

"Yeah i can change into another person why?"

"Is it possible for you to change me into another image?"

"I don't know,but don't worry. We got your back."

"ok..."

The team except me transformed. Then they surrounded me. The five men looked at us. or should i say,at me. they smirked. "Looks like Titanium has friends."

"SHUT UP I'M NOT TITANIUM!"I shouted. the five men took out guns,and the students began to run. "KYOKO-CHAN RUN!"said Hiroshi.

The five men didn't shoot my friends,they aimed for me. i transformed. "Thunder Bolt!"i shouted,holding my light saber in my hand. the five men weren't scared at all. time to bring out my strongest weapon. My light saber turned into saber gun. man i love this saber gun! it was black with a yellow thunderbolt,along with a blue one. The five men look at me. "You expect us to run because you have a saber gun?"one of them asked.

i shot the car door and turns out,it burned through. the men looked at me,i couldn't tell if they were scared,or mad,cause i shot their car. "That's right,"i began,"one shot with this bad boy and i can burn you guys to death."

one of the men had their hands behind their back. "What?"i asked.

"This." the man had a sniper. Hiroshi looked at me,scared. "D-Dawn..."

I smirked. "Try to catch me."i said. my hover board appeared next to me,and i climbed on and took off. The five men went after me in a car. the guy with the sniper tried to shoot me,but i dodged each shot he took.

I fell when i tried to dodge a car. One of the men got out and held a gun against my head. "Say good bye Titanium.."

"I'M NOT TITANIUM!"i shouted. then the men fell,and i found Nexa with her keyblade. "Don't mess with my friends Government RETARDS!"she shouted. i looked at her,and she smiled. "Thanks Nexa-chan." i said as i hugged her. "No prob Dawn-chan."

I saw a guy get a bat and tried to hit Nexa,but I pushed her out the way(sorry about that tho),got my light saber and lashed out at the guy. "Don't you dare hit my friend or you'll go to hell."

Suddenly,around 20 guys surrounded Nexa and me. "What should we do Dawn-chan?"asked Nexa,worried.

"Do it like we always do Nexa-chan,we fight."i replied. Nexa nodded,and she took out her keyblade. me and Nexa began to attack. then i heard a scream. a guy held a gun against Nexa's head. "Dawn-chan!"she screamed.

I was shocked. Why are they hurting my friends? why are they hurting my best friend Nexa? something crashed against my head,and i passed out. "DAWN-CHAN!"screamed Nexa.

everything was black.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Update! hehe**_

_**this moment is kinda sad...**_

* * *

_**I am Titanium?**_

**chapter 4,Thursday 8pm  
**I heard voices. I opened my eyes to find Professor Untonium,Ken,Peachy,Daisy,Dallas,and my other friend Shirogane Miko.

"Dawn-chan,Daijobu?" asked Daisy,her purple eyes watery.

i got up,and realized the team wasn't there. "where's the team?"i asked. Daisy,Dallas,and Miko looked at me. "They... They been kidnapped."

the words echoed my mind, _They been kidnapped. _"What?"i cried.

I fell down in tears. My friends... are kidnapped? Nexa... Hiroshi... Kaito... Riku... Shiro... Miyako... Momoko... Naman... Kaoru... They... all are kidnapped...?

"We searched everywhere Dawn-chan,they're just... no where in sight."

I cried even more. My best friends,my boyfriend,My brothers and sisters... all disappeared. it tears my heart apart knowing that my friends,everyone i cared about... Disappeared...

"But.."

i looked up at Dallas. "This is what we found." Dallas handed me a note.

_Dear Titanium,_

_We've kidnapped your precious friends,want them back?_

_you know what we want. we want you._

_if you don't except it,you wont see your brothers or sisters,your boyfriend... your best friend..._

_and Nexa._

my eyes widen. Nexa is my best friend,How could they hurt her?

_sincerely,_

_-mystery_

I began to cry more. if my best friend dies,i'll die. my boyfriend is my life,so is my brothers and sister... wait... they said sisters..?

"Where are Yumiko,Miku,and Amaya?"I asked.

"They went to go help your team,but then they got kidnapped as well."said Miko.

I saw something written on the back of the paper.

_P.s if you don't come... Hiroshi, Nexa,and your family go first._

I was angry. "Dawn,"The professor began,"There's something i needed to tell you."

"What is it professor?"

"Those strange things happening to you,aren't normal. they were from your ancestor. that's the reason your parents died."

my eyes widen. what do my parents have to do with this? i didn't even have a chance to say i love them. i was 4 when my parents died. me and my brothers were devistated. My brothers always tried to find me food in the street. we were homeless. some crazy couple tried to take me from my brothers. i ran off,and i got hit by a truck. i was taken to the hospital,and my brothers found me. they told me that i had to go into hiding,but not right at the minute. eventually,my brothers stopped seeing me. then they came one time only to see me get injected with Kaoru's DNA. then,they left. never came back. my parents...

"Why did they die... WHY!"i screamed,crying.

"Your mom was titanium... but when she had you... she gave up her titanium powers to save you. you were sick. she was sick too. when you turned 4,your parents went to the store,but... the government showed up...,and they... well... they killed them. your brothers knew about it,so they just passed it like if it was a car accident,that's why you had to go into hiding,it wasn't Mojo who was after you, it was the government.. Your Titanium Kyoko, Your the reason your friends and family got kidnapped,and that's the reason they found you."

i was shocked. I'm titanium?

"Professor,but what are we going to do about the team?"

"don't worry,we'll find them,me and ken will locate them,you guys might as well start training... it'll probably be hard."

I nodded,and me and my friends began to train.

I trained hard with my titanium powers. I learned new moves,like "Thunder Beam","Lightning Strike","Thunder Scream",and "Sacred Thunder."

Daisy learned new flips so she can dodge enemies,Dallas learned new karate moves,and Miko learned new moves as well.

Its time,to find my friends.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Update!_**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**I Am Titanium?**

**Chapter 5**

"Professor,did you find their location?"asked Miko.

"Yes,go find them."said Professor.

He gave me my compact which was locked on their signal. Me and my friends flew off to their location. We arrived to find a mansion. It was quiet, a little too quiet. We stood by the door,and saw there was a sercuity system. I shot lasers at it,and it broke. We split up and i found myself in a garden. I looked around and there,was a flat screen by a wall,and red velvet seats by it. All i heard was water pouring,it was from the water fountain near by. Then,suddenly the tv went on,which scared me. One of the men appeared on the screen,and it showed 2 people tied up in the background. They wore a mask so i couldn't really tell. "Hi Titanium,are you sure you want this?"

"I'll fight for my family!"i replied. He smirked.

"So you found out i'm Titanium,So what?"i began,"You killed my parents for it,not your killing everyone around me,why?"

"This isn't a game Titanium,you must die."

"You may think i'm a threat,but i'm no threat..."my voice trailed off,and i smirked. "I'm your nightmare."

I stepped back and shot the TV,destroying it. Then 5 guys appeared. I smirked. "You guys want me,come and get me."

The guys ran toward me,and i took out my light saber. "Thunder Of Light!"

The guys crashed into the wall. I continued to look around. I looked every where. I began to hear voices,"Kyoko-chan!" "SHUT UP!"

" KYOKO-CHAN!"

"YOU'LL FACE DEATH THEN!"

I ran to the sound of the screaming. I busted through the wall,and i saw one of the men hurting my friends,who are tied up.

"HEY!"i shouted,taking out my Saber."Battle Me!"

He looked at me and just smirked. I ran toward him and lashed out at him. After beating him up,i untied my teammates.

"Miyako-chan,Momoko-chan..."i said,untying them. They both hugged me. They were shaking,they were scared. "Don't worry your ok."i said.

"Where are the rest?"i asked Miyako.

"I saw them take Brick,Boomer,Butch,Kaoru,Hiroshi,Nexa,and Naman somewhere."Miyako replied. My eyes widen. If they dare hurt her,they'll deal with me. Plus,Momoko and Miyako would die finding out if my brothers were killed. Momoko looked at me. "Please save them Bolt-chan."

I nodded. I realized their belts were taken,so i sighed and gave them each a crystal i had in my pocket. "These crystals give you powers,use them wisely kay?"i asked.

They grinned,and so did i. "Lets go save my brothers."i said. So me,Momoko,and Miyako met up with the rest.

"Momoko! Miyako!"shouted Daisy,hugging them.

"Miko,you got locked on their signal?"i asked. Miko nodded. We all flew to my brothers exact location. It seemed like an abandoned Military Base. Oh great,a place where they keep guns.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Update! ^_^**_

_**Heres some thing u think to think about!: Will Dawn show her truee power?**_

_**Hope u enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 5

We entered the abandoned Base. Great,its full of guns,and i dont know? ZOMBIES! ZOMBIES usually appear in Government Bases! We split up,with Momoko and Miyako with me. I cant risk them getting captured. "Dawn! They are no where in sight!"whispered Momoko. "Shh! There might be dead bodies rising at any moment. I dont trust Government Bases. Zombies always appear,so if you face one,destroy it with the crystal."i replied.

I heard groans. See? I dont trust these types of places! These are the worst places to be turned into Zombies! Momoko and Miyako stayed really close,and i was under pressure. What if i can't defeat the government and be a normal teenager? Why did this have to happen to me? My mother gave me this power for a reason,and nobody is tellin me why!

_Listen to your heart Kyoko-chan._

Wait? Who's this?

_Its me,Dia._

D-Dia? You completed your task and left! How are you still here!

_Kyoko-chan,You may be a robot. But your still you! You saved Nexa! Now,you need to find her and rescue her! She's your best friend! Kyoko-chan,Remember! Your Radiance is getting low. Nexa is your friend and you have Hiroshi,and your family in Danger! We maybe not be with you anymore Kyoko-chan,but this radiance needs to unleash its true potential. When you feel its the right moment,unleash the power. Believe Kyoko-chan... Believe._

I miss Dia. Dia always read my mind. Now,she helps me. I heard grumbles behind us. "Momoko,Miyako,hide now!"i whispered. They hid quickly along with me. A few government guys passed by,with a gun i never thought they would have. A grenade launcher. One shot with that,we're dead.

Me and the girls followed them without being noticed. Then i heard the whole truth.

"Excuse me? We have the gun."

"Excellent."

"Ma'm? First of all, why are we fighting a piece of scrap?"

My blood boiled at the word. Scrap? Im not scrap.

"Its our fault she's escaped. Her mother escape and had her. Her mother is a strong one. But, i sense something,dangerous about her. If we don't kill her soon,that power will unleash. I don't care if we kill her best friend to get to her,we must kill her."

My blood boiled even more. Kill Nexa? THATS IT SHE CROSSED THE LINE! I took a step forward,but Momoko grabbed my arm.

"Dawn,calm down. We'll find her."she whispered.

I merely nodded,and stepped back.

"So what do we do with the boys? Brick and Boomer?"

Momoko and Miyako gasped slightly at the names. "We kill them."

My blood boiled and my metal burned. As soon as i spotted a government dude,i grabbed him and covered his mouth. He screamed,but it came out as a muffle. "Tell me where Brick and boomer are! NOW!"i screamed whispered. He turned his head no,and i growled. I took out a gun,reloaded it,and held it near his head. "WHERE ARE THEY?"

He nodded and pointed to a door. I let him go and me and the girls busted in. Then we saw 3 figures there. 2 tied up,and 1 standing. "So,you came to defeat our plot huh?"

"I'll protect anyone who's important. Why are you doing this?"i asked. Miko and the rest entered.

"I had an opportunity to destroy you once and for all,Dawn. But since Nexa came in,she was always over protective of you,your family. I just wanted to strangle you when i saw you,getting dates all the time,being smart,being athletic. Especially for a titanium girl."

"First of All,how did you know i was titanium?"i asked. The figure smirked with pleasure,oh how i wanted to strangle this idiot.

The figure moved foward and out of the shadows,was Himeko. Himeko? How can she possibly know im titanium?

"I do my research."she smirked.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS?"i screamed,crying. "WHY ARE YOU HURTING THE PEOPLE I LOVE?"

"Its simple. My daddy is friends with the government,and the secret spilled."

"Himeko!"shouted Miko,"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because i knew you were good friends with Dawn dear here,so i kept it a secret."

Tears were in my eyes,escaping the pain i held in." And i was the cause of your mothers death."

I looked at her,"WHAT?"

"My auntie and i were always very close,we were both evil,she told the government where she was,and thats why she was killed."

My tears began to escape again. "Why..." i said." WHY DID YOU KILL MY PARENTS?"i screamed.

I fell to my knees in tears. "Well best i be going!"Himeko began. I then heard a muffle. I looked up to find Nexa,hanging. She screamed but it still came as a muffle. Then the roof opened up and found a Helicopter hovering. They lifted Nexa up to the helicopter. I got up,flew up to get Nexa. But somebody punched me. I pushed her off the helicopter,fighting her.

We fell to the ground. I got up and realized the girl was passed out. No way, MILLIE? I got out a gun,and reloaded it. Damn,the helicopter flew off. Anyway,i held the gun against Millie's head. She woke up,terrified.

"WHAT DID YOU HAVE TO DO WITH HIMEKO?"i asked with anger. She stood silent. "TELL ME!"i said.

"W-Well."

"SPILL IT!"

Miko and Daisy held me back,while Momoko,Miyako,and Dallas untied Brick and Boomer. Millie looked at me,and realized i had tears down my cheeks. I ran to Brick and hugged him. He hugged back,and whispered,"Its ok Dawn,its ok."

"I'll help you rescue Hiroshi and Nexa."

I turned aorund and saw Millie with a sad expression. "I know how much she means to you,Himeko talked me into this,but now,i realized it was all wrong."Millie explained."I want you to be happy,not like this."

I wiped my tears away,and looked at her."You serious?"

"Yes,i am. Himeko is a bitch,and she always gets what she wants. And i think it's time we teach her a lesson."

I smile at her,"So you'll help us out?"I asked.

"I will."she said,smiling,"Now,what shall we do?"she asked,getting up.

"We need to go to the professor's to get the coordinates to Butch's,Buttercup's and Naman's location. We only found Momoko,Miyako,Brick,and Boomer."Miko explained.

We flew off towards the professor's lab. We gained a new member to stop Himeko,and it's Millie. Don't worry Hiroshi and Nexa,we'll find you guys no matter what.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! Update today! **

**Last Time on I Am Titanium, Kyoko discovers the whole truth of her parent's death. Himeko was behind this! Now, Kyoko tries to rescue Nexa when she sees her,but Millie fights her. Kyoko starts to cry because of the truth of her parent's death,and Millie joins to help save Hiroshi and Nexa. So far,They rescued Brick, Boomer, Blossom, and Bubbles. will they be able to rescue all of them?**

**SGX3(SkaterGurlX3): That's a very good question TG24.**

**Crown172: I hope Kyoko-chan will rescue Hiroshi and Nexa-chan!**

**TG24:Don't worry they will!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PPGZ and RRBZ,i only own Daisy,Dallas,Millie,Kyoko,and Hiroshi. Crown172 owns Nexa and Naman. SkaterGurlX3 owns Blast and Blade.**

**Hope you enjoy the story viewers!:)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

I couldn't sleep. I can't stop thinking about where Nexa and Hiroshi are. They're probably outside the country,probably on the other side of the world. I can't risk going to other countries,maybe the other governments might be after me. Why did this have to happen To me? I mean,the snotty witch of a Himeko was the one who killed my parents. She took my boyfriend and my best friends,my sisters and brothers away from me. But no,im not breaking down. I got up,and walked out the tent. Me and my friends are camping,and when we're ready for whatever is out there. With my titanium powers,Daisy's karate skills,Dallas's Ninja Skills,Brick's strength,and Boomer's super speed,we might be able to beat those government people.

I got out a pair of clothes,and got dressed in another tent. I wore a shortsleeve navy blue jacket,with a yellow tank top,navy blue shorts,navy blue boots,and a yellow headband. "See you're ready."

I turned around and saw Brick,smiling at me. "Hey Brick."i smiled.

"Don't worry,We'll find our friends,brothers,sisters,and your boyfriend."

I grinned. Brick ruffled my hair,and he smiled."Thats the same grin i saw 8 years ago,before our parents left. Remember?"he asked. I nodded,and he smiled once more.

"We're ready Brick-kun."said a voice.

I turned to see Momoko at the entrance of the tent. She smiled. "Come on guys,we need to save Butch,Kaoru,and Naman."

I nodded,and I walked out the tent to find the rest training. Even Millie. I saw Dallas teaching Millie some of his Ninja styles. I smile. Brick told everyone to get ready for the battle,so Everyone got dressed. The girls wore the same as me but in their colors,and the boys wore a black shortsleeve jacket,a tank top,black baggy jeans,and sneakers in their colors.

We headed off to Butch's,Kaoru's,and Naman's location. When we arrived,it turned out to be a abandoned Town just outside Tokyo. Great,first an abandoned Government base,now a Ghost Town? THERE ARE GHOSTS! Ghosts can possess you,Kill you!

Geez. These government guys are really breaking my last metal nerve. We began to search around,we were following their signal. There are a lot of twists and turns. "Kyoko-chan,i'm not sure about this,it might be a trap."Momoko said,worried.

"Kyoko-chan? How can you see in dark like this?"Miyako asked.

"Its something my mom taught me."i replied.

"Mom? The only way she taught you was from when you were born."said Boomer.

"Exactly."i replied.

_Flashback~_

_"Musume-chan,it's time i taught you a move that might be useful."her mom spoke,smiling._

_"Mama,"Little Kyoko spoke,"what do you mean?"_

_"Shinkinka-chan,when my time comes,you need to protect you Kyodais and Shimais,Onegai?"her mother asked._

_"Mama,"Little Kyoko spoke again,"But Why?"_

_"Kyoko-chan,promise me,Onegai?"asked her mother._

_Kyoko nodded,and then her mother turned off the lights."N-Nani?"asked Kyoko,"what is this?"_

_"Close your eyes Kyoko-chan."_

_Kyoko gently closed her eyes,"Now what?"_

_"Say your name."_

_"Kyoko"Kyoko replied._

_"Your full name,and say 'Give me the Energy of Radiance."_

_"Kyoko Shinkinka Yamada,Give Me The Energy Of Radiance."_

_"Open your eyes."_

_Kyoko opened her eyes to see everything glow in the dark. "Sugoi!"she said happily._

_"Now,Kyoko-chan,when you need this,use it."_

_"Un!"_

_End~_

I kept thinking about that very moment. I heard a crack,and i heard Miyako and Momoko scream. I looked at them and used my Psychic powers,and lifted them up to safety. "Thanks Kyoko-chan."Momoko said.

I nodded and we continued to walk to their destination. "Let's split up. Me,Momo-chan, Miyako. You,Millie and Boomer. Dallas,Daisy and Miko. alright?"asked Brick.

we split up and i was with Boomer. "You okay?"asked Boomer softly. I merely nodded. I'm not okay. My boyfriend Hiroshi is missing. If he were here,he would be hugging me,telling me everything would be okay. Before i knew it,i felt a tear trickle down my cheek. I miss him. I need him here with me. "Kyoko-chan,Your not alright. What's wrong?"Boomer asked,hugging me. I began to cry in his arms,god i wanted Hiroshi so bad. "Kyoko-san."said Millie softly.

Millie joined the hug. Suddenly we heard a rumble and a yell. "AHHHHH! KYOKO!"shouted 3 voices. They sound like Butch and Kaoru and Naman. Me and my friends looked around.

I found the source of the sound. I busted through the door to find a knife against Kaoru's neck. "Let her go now!"i said.

Suddenly,arrows were on the guy's back and they fell to the floor,dead. "Or face death!"said a voice. A girl with burnette hair and red eyes came down from the roof. "Who are you?"asked Boomer.

"My name is Hikari,i'm here because that Bitch of a Himeko took mine and my boyfriend's belt."The girl said.

"Well thanks for taking out those dudes,but SOMEBODY HELP US DOWN!"shouted Kaoru. I laughed and we untied Kaoru,Butch,and Naman. "Now,lets go save our sisters next."Kaoru added. I smiled and i hugged Butch, Naman and Kaoru. I missed them so much.

"Now,Shall we get going?"asked Hikari with a grin. I nodded,"Let's go."

We all took off to find my sisters Yumiko,Amaya,and Miku. One more step closer to finding my boyfriend,and my best friend. Don't worry Nexa and Hiroshi,I Am Titanium,and Nothing is going to stop me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you enjoy the story viewers!**

**All the flashback's Kyoko has is from then following stories:**

**Dawn's Love Story (Rewriting it)**

**Heart Broken**

**Secret Love**

**PPGZ Toddlers**

**RowdyRuff Pups**

**PPGZ vs PPNKGZ: The Sing Off**

* * *

chapter 8

I can't sleep. I miss Hiroshi. I miss how he whispered perverted stuff in my ear,and saying he loved me over and over. I can't believe i missing that perv i call Hiroshi-kun.

But i can't help it,Hiroshi is the love of my life. I remember how we met,how we always argued,how we became a couple...

_Dawn's Flashback~[Dawn's Love Story]_

_The coach blew the whistle and Kyoko walked off to the locker room,when somebody called her name."Kyoko!"_

_Kyoko turned around and saw Hiroshi walking up to her. He gave a small smile and winked once morewp,which made Kyoko slightly blush again. "You were good."Hiroshi spoke._

_Kyoko sighed,"What? Are Girls always not participating in sports?"_

_"Yeah,but My girlfriend and Kaoru are pretty athletic."Hiroshi replied._

_"Who's your girlfriend?"Kyoko asked buntly._

_"Millie Zabonyashi."Hirosh replied. "Oh..."Kyoko's voice trailed off._

_End of Dawn's Flashback~_

_Dawn's Other Flashback~[Heart Broken]_

_Crystal wore a black dress that went up to her knees,black boots,long black gloves, her hair in a high ponytail,and she had black mascara,but it was spread out like if she was crying. Crystal smirked,and she ran off and began to destroy everything. The team chara transformed,and they flew off to find Crystal. "Stop Right there!"said Momoko in her Pika Pika form. Crystal smirked and laughed evilly. "Mwahaha,do you expect me to fall for that trick?"_

_"Actually,we did."_

_Crystal turned around to find Hiroshi in his Dark Dream form. "Crystal please,just listen to me-"_

_"Hell no,why would i listen to you?"she asked,smirking._

_"Well,if you don't listen to me,then i'll do this."said Hiroshi._

_He pulled Crystal into a deep kiss. Crystal had her eyes widen,while Hiroshi closed his eyes. Crystal then began to have a white aurora around her,but then it changed back to Black. Crystal pulled away,and just smirked. "Bitch,you expect me to run into your arms saying' HIROSHI-KUN I MISSED YOU'? Well you guessed wrong!"she said,and a burst of energy came out of her hands and sent Hiroshi to the wall. Crystal's heart beated fast as she looked at Hiroshi,hurt. Crystal began to have pain in her stomach,"H-Hiroshi..."_

_She fell to the ground,crying. "H-Hiroshi..."_

_"Crystal-chan,just listen..."_

_"WHY WOULD I? SO YOU CAN HURT MY FEELINGS AGAIN? SO I CAN RISK GETTING HURT AGAIN?I DON'T THINK SO!"screamed Crystal. she began to cry again. "Crystal-chan.."said Nexa,softly._

_"I'M NEVER COMING BACK TO YOU!"screamed Crystal. Crystal was crying. Hiroshi got up and walked towards her. She tried to back away,but she fell. Hiroshi got to her side and stood on one knee to look at Crystal. Crystal looked at him. "H-Hiroshi..."_

_"Dawn,just let me explain..."_

_"..."_

_"Dawn,the reason i was mean to you is because i was hiding my pain,everytime i see you,i was just burst into tears knowing that you hate me for the cheek thing i gave you,and i wanted to let you know that i'm sorry,i never wanted to hurt your feelings..."Hiroshi said,cupping her cheek with his hand._

_Crystal looked at him,and he gave a small smile. She smiled,and Hiroshi pulled her into a deep kiss. Then Crystal and Hiroshi began to glow. Then Crystal was in the same dress but it was white,and she wore a tiara with a white fishnet. She smiled at Hiroshi,"Chara Nari:Fortune Star."_

_Dawn's other flashback~[RowdyRuff Pups]_

_"Don't even think about hugging me again" Kaoru and Dawn said to their boyfriends._

_"Don't be so shy sweetie!" Butch and Bat said to their girlfriends as they hugged them._

_Another Flashback~[Secret Love]_

_"Oh sorry I didn't see where I was going" Dawn apologized to the boy she bumped into._

_"That's alright toots, I'm pretty sure you didn't mean it" the boy said. The boy had dark brown hair, navy blue eyes, navy blue t-shirt that says "I'm cooler than you" in bold letters that has an ice cube below it, dark green pants, black jordans, and a navy blue wristwatch on his right arm._

_"Don't call me toots" Dawn told him._

_"Okay then sugar" the boy smirked._

_"Or that either" Dawn said with a bit of anger in her voice._

_"Well what should I call you then?" the boy asked her._

_"Just call me Dawn" Dawn said._

_"Dawn? You don't happen to be that girl at the ball who wore those black jordans right?" the boy asked her._

_"Wait how do you know?" Dawn said shockingly._

_"Because I'm the boy that you danced with, Hiroshi" Hiroshi said._

_"So you're that boy Hiroshi, so that's who you really look like" Dawn said as she placed a hand on her hip._

_"And you're the beauty that I just bumped into" Hiroshi smirked at her as Dawn slightly blushed._

_"Don't call me that okay?" Dawn said._

_"Alright then Dawn-chan~" Hiroshi said in a sweet tone._

_"Hey since we now met each other, wanna go grab a burger and get to know each other?" Hiroshi offered._

_"I think that sounds like a plan, I'm in" Dawn said._

_"Cool let's go" Hiroshi said as he grabbed her hand and led her out the music shop._

_"He ain't so bad after all" Dawn thought as she felt Hiroshi's touch from his hand._

_Another Flashback~[Sing Off]_

_After that event, the spring bash held a party for the Puffs and everyone was invited so they could hold a feast for them._

_"I can't believe that we won! We even got some cash!" Kaoru shouted in glee as she held the money that was in the trophy._

_"Not only that but the boys are gonna carry our books for the month since we won the bet" Dawn said in happiness as she drank her coke._

_"Hey don't remind us okay?" Hiroshi grumbled._

_End of all Flashback~_

I laughed softly at the moments that i won competition with Hiroshi,but those laughs then turned to soft cries. I got up and ran out the tent,and began to cry softly. "Hey."

I turned around to see Butch. He walked towards me and sat down beside me. "Hey Kyoko. You alright?"he asked. "No."I replied buntly,trying to hold back my tears. "Are you crying for your sisters? Or Nexa? Or Hiroshi?"he asked. My eyes widen at his name. My eyes spilled out more tears,and i cried on Butch's shoulder. "It's okay Kyoko. We'll get him back. I'm sure."

"But what if we don't?"i asked with a little anger.

"Me and our brothers will hunt Himeko down and find Hiroshi. Cause i know how much Hiroshi's got you annoyed,but i see the way you look at him,you love him even though he's perverted."Butch said.

I laughed,and Butch raised an eyebrow,"What?"

"Perverted just like you huh?"i asked,smiling.

"Hey!"Butch shouted,and i laughed. He chuckled,"See? I made you laugh,just like i did to you when you were little,remember i used to give you Bacon and you ate it all asking for more?"he asked. I laughed.

"Hey Butch,Mind if you let me talk to Kyoko for a while?"asked a voice.

I turned around to see Kaoru. She smiled. Butch nodded and got up,and smirked,"But i'll be waiting for you Kaoru-chan~"he said which made Kaoru slightly growl.

Butch left,leaving Kaoru sitting next to me. I smiled,but Kaoru didnt. "So you want to get Hiroshi back huh?"

"No."i said wiping my tears.

"Kyoko,i know you want him back,besides look at your neck."I reluntantly looked at my neck. I had a necklace that said "HxK 4ever"

I knew what that ment,it means, HiroshixKyoko forever.. Man,the more i think of him,the more i want to kiss him. Damn you Hiroshi,no wait,I HATE HIM. Cause i don't know why i still love him if he tortued me,like when we were enemies...

_Flashback Sequence~[Heart Broken]_

_"Dawn!"_

_Dawn turned around to find Hiroshi running after her,his voice seemed very angry."What is it Hiroshi-kun?"asked Dawn._

_Then Hiroshi slapped her,and Dawn fell to the ground. "What the fuck is your problem Hiroshi-kun?"asked Dawn feeling her cheek._

_"What's wrong with me? Is that you kept a secret from me! Why didn't you tell me you were leaving to go to Los Angeles?"_

_"I-I..."_

_"Don't you trust me?why?"_

_Dawn looked at Hiroshi in tears. But instead of speaking,she got up and ran off,transforming and flying off. Hiroshi just stood there,very angry. Akihiko looked at his partner."Hiroshi."_

_"Shut up Jirou!"shouted Hiroshi full of tears. Hiroshi ran off,leaving Akihiko,Dai,Dia,and Tameri alone in the park. Dawn rushed home and began to pack. By the time Hiroshi got to the lab where the team lived,Dawn already left to the airport,along with her guardians._

"Why should we rescue him? he tortured me!"i said. Kaoru looked at me with a sad expression. "But you love me,Butch was like that with me at first! now look at us! I love the pervert even though i hate admiting!"Kaoru said.

"Fine..."I said. Kaoru hugged me."Now,let's go save your sisters."

I nodded and we then flew off with the rest of the team. I'm going to save my lil sisters. we arrived at an abandoned hospital. "REALLY?"I shouted,"THOSE PEOPLE NEED TO STOP BEING AT ABANDONED PLACES!"

Kaoru laughed and we busted in. 50 floors of plain nothing. We split up,Kaoru and Butch,Blossom and Brick,Bubbles and Boomer,Naman and Miko,Dallas and Daisy,Hikari and Hisashi,and Me and Millie.

There was silence between Millie and Me,until she broke it. "So, what's it like to have Titanium powers?"she asked.

"Painful."I replied. "Why?"she asked.

"The government killed my parents,kidnapped my boyfriend and family. I can't forgive them for that,They don't know what i'm capable of."I said.

"oh."she replied. "But don't worry,You'll have him back."

"But i can never stay in peace. thats what."

My compact began to glow,and i opened it to see Naman's face. "Kyoko,I see your lil sisters,along with Hiroshi and Nexa. hurry up! it looks like they are taking them out the country."Naman said.

I nodded and closed my compact,running to Naman's location with Millie behind me.

When we arrived,Naman pointed down and we saw a window,and we saw The government people putting my sisters and Hiroshi and Nexa in a huge container. "You guys are gonna regret taking us away! My girlfriend is Titanium and she can kick your asses!"Hiroshi shouted.

"Oh shut up pretty boy."he said shoving a cloth in his mouth.

We waited for the right moment and we busted through the floor with my weapon and Naman with his keyblade,and Millie with her blade. "Ah, Titanium,too late."

"LEAVE MY BEST FRIEND AND BOYFRIEND AND SISTERS ALONE!"I shouted,"YOU MADE ME VERY PISSED OFF!"

I ran toward them and lashed out my weapon at them,while Naman and Millie did the same. The rest arrived and attacked as well. man, 50 Government people vs 12 of us. When none were attacking me,i grabbed my lil sisters's hand and pulled them,and i was about to pull Hiroshi and Nexa up when they shot me and i crashed into the ground. "Kyoko!"shouted Hiroshi and Nexa.

I got up and flew after,but they shot me again and i crashed. Miku and my sisters helped me up,and the government people left in the helicopter. "So long Titanium!"a guy said,smirking. I got angry. "HIROSHI! NEXA!"i shouted. "KYOKO!"they shouted. Then the helicopter flew off. My lil sisters hugged me. "Onee-chama!"They shouted.

"Hey guys."i said.

"Kyoko-chan,what about Nexa-chama and Hiroshi-chann?"asked Miku.

"I'm going to save them."I said.

They smiled,and we took off to find Hiroshi and Nexa.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Everyone! I'm reaching the end of the Story!**

**I know,but here's a good sign!:D This isn't a single story,its a trilogy. I Am Titanium Trilogy of course!:)**

**There's 3 stories to the I Am Titanium trilogy, I Am Titanium, I Am Titanium 2:Platinum Rises,and I Am Titanium 3: Platinum Returns!**

**The next story will be epic! Even the third one!:))**

**Hope you enjoy the story! If you want to read the summaries for the other two stories,they're in my profile.**

**Again,I do not own Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z or the song Titanium. David Guetta owns the song Titanium,and Tokyo owns D!PPGZ! I own Dawn/Titanium/Bolt,Sakura/Daisy,Millie/Blackbell,Satoshi/Dallas,and of course,Hiroshi/Bat. Crown172 owns Nexa and Naman,SkaterGurlX3 owns Hikari/Blast and Hisashi/Blade.**

**Again,Enjoy The Story!**

* * *

Chapter 9

I finally reached the limit. I gotten my brothers and my sisters back,but all i need is,my boyfriend and my bestfriend/sister. I couldn't take it. My tears were escaping my eyes while i was flying. What if we don't find them? I lose my love of my life,and my sister. I stopped as i heard my compact beep. I opened it and the team surrounded me. We all looked at the screen,and we saw a government man. "Hey Titanium? Miss your boyfriend?"he asked, as he showed me Bat. Bat was bleeding on his arm,and he was tied up. "K-Kyoko-chan..."he said.

"Hiroshi!"i cried. "No don't do this!" the government man just smirked. "Really? We need to kill you? You're dangerous!"

"I will be dangerous if you don't let my friend Nexa and My boyfriend alone!"i shouted.

"Every threat you say,and you have a time limit,if you don't come to save them in 2 hours,they'll be beaten til death."

My eyes widen."No!"i screamed crying.

Naman took my compact."Listen dude you need to give-"

His eyes widen as the appearance of Nexa. Nexa has her leg bleeding,her arm bleeding. "N-Naman... Kyoko..."

"No! Nexa!"i shouted crying more.

"So accept the challenge?"he asked. I nodded,and i hung up and we flew to Hiroshi's location. We found the tallest abandoned tower. We busted in and i ran up the stairs with the team at my trail.

We busted in through the wall,and saw Himeko. She smirked. "Looking for Hiroshi?"

"Lead me to him or you'll face death."i said with anger.

"Or he'll face death."

I looked and saw Hiroshi tied,and saw a knife by his rope. "No!"i said.

"Then you have to be smart."Himeko replied.

"Think again."Hikari said as she aimed with her bow and arrow. Himeko just smirked. Then a government guy came and attacked us with a blade,but Hikari attacked him,but He attacked her and Millie then attacked him. "Kyoko! Go and get Hiroshi while i hold him off!" Millie shouted. I nodded,but more guys came,but the team held them off. I ran to where Hiroshi was,but Himeko slashed his rope and he began to fall 1,000,000,000 feet. I ran and jumped off the window,and i grabbed his hand and i tried to fly but i couldn't.

"Hiroshi!"I said. Hiroshi wouldn't wake up. I tried to fly but i couldn't. This is very dangerous. Then suddenly i flew. I grabbed Hiroshi's arm,and i spotted a helicopter. The team flew down and took care of Hiroshi,and i took care of the helicopter with Millie,Hikari,and Naman. "Give it up Titanium,theres one hour left."

"I won't give up!" i shouted.

The man just smirked and he shot me,and i fell to the ground. I turned out to be okay,but Hiroshi wouldn't wake up. "Hiroshi!"i said,giving him mouth to mouth. I cried. Hiroshi was gone. I cried on his chest,and all the sudden,i heard breathing.

"K-Kyoko-chan?"he asked. "Hiroshi-kun!"i said as i kissed him. He kissed back. "I missed you!"i cried,but he hugged me."Its ok,i missed you too,but hey? Theres one hour left,lets go save your best friend."he said as he winked. I nodded and he kissed me once more before we left. Finally,i got the love of my life back,and i must go save Nexa.

I'm coming Nexa,Nothing can stop me,because I Am Titanium.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys! Hmmm? OMG! This is the last chapter of I Am Titanium!**

**Kyoko:WHAT?!**

**Me:Okay,Chillax people! If you guys are wondering,I will release I Am Titanium 2:Platinum Rises,after i release The Avengers,which will proabably be around October,but don't worry,the days will pass! And i'll release I Am Titanium 3:Platinum returns after i finish a series That will be released.**

**Please,if you guys think this is good story,tell your friends! Tell everyone so i can get more viewers please!:)**

**Hope you enjoy the last chapter!:)**

* * *

chapter 10

We had 1 hour til Nexa's death. We arrived,and it turned out to be in the big city of tokyo. Her signal was at the other end of the city,and We were at the opposite part. We couldn't fly,since the government had a forcefield to block flying stuff. I looked around and saw 2 bike,5 skateboards,and 5 motorcycles near by. I looked at the team and they nodded,and we grabbed a ride. I grabbed a bike,Hiroshi did too,the skateboards went to my brothers and 2 of my sisters,and the rest got the motorcycles. We began to ride and at this rate,we won't make it.

I thought of Nexa... She proabably is yelling,screaming in pain. Shes proabably already being beaten. I looked at Naman,who was determined. I nodded,and i looked at the pedals of my bike. If only i can ride fast...

Wait? I changed into my school clothes in one minute,maybe i can make it in 20 minutes! I smirked and i took off,my feet pedaling at superspeed. The rest tried to catch up,but i was too fast. When we arrived,we saw a huge building. Full of goverment people. Great,now they want to expose me as Titanium? Me and the team splited up,Kaoru and Butch got the ground surrounding the building so no people can get in,Momoko and Brick got the entrance,Bubbles and Boomer got the exits,Hikari and Hisashi got the 1st floor exits,Naman got the 2nd floor exits,Miko,Daisy,and Dallas are trying to hack into the building system,Millie is looking at cameras,and me and Hiroshi have to run inside and try to find Nexa. When we busted in,we hid so no people found us.

Before we left Hiroshi kissed my cheek and we ran to the entrance of the next floor. We ran up the stairs,and then we saw the government dudes(its funny saying that!) and they saw us,and aimed their gun at us. I stepped forward. "Hey you know what they call me at school?"i asked.

They put down their gun,and looked at me. I smirked,"The Fighter." i ran toward them and punched and kicked them til they passed out. We ran to the next entrance,and we saw a bunch of traps. I smirked and we dodged them all. We then heard an alarm,and turns out,they locked us in here. I pounded the door but it wouldn't open. Then a Tv turned on,and i saw Nexa being transported to a helicopter. My eyes widen,and i tried to lash out at the tv,but Hiroshi held me back.

"Calm down Babe and let's figure this out!"he said. I felt my eyes turned red,and lasers thenen shot out my eyes and went throught the door. The door fell apart,and i grinned nervously,"Oops!"i said innocently. Hiroshi looked at me,but then he wrapped his hands around my waist and whispered in my ear,"Its cute when you try to act innocent."

I pushed him away."Nows not the time Hiroshi,let's go." he frowned,and i sighed and kissed him on the lips quickly and we walked away to find Nexa. When we got to the next floor,turns out they locked us in again. But,the team was dragged in there,and we were trapped. We were tied up,and plus,WE ONLY HAVE 30 FREAKING MINUTES! FREAKING DUMBASSES! I growled angrily. "Calm down Babe!"Hiroshi repeated. "I can't Hiroshi! My best friend is going to get killed!"I shouted at him.

"But if you relax,you can think!"Hiroshi shouted back.

The team sweatdropped. "Kyoko! Is there any type of power you have that you can use to break free?"Kaoru asked.

"IF I DID I WOULD'VE GOTTEN OUT ALREADY."I stated angrily.

"AGAIN,CALM DOWN."Hiroshi shouted.

"WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP HIROSHI?"i asked him.

"GUYS!"Momoko shouted. I looked at her as she gave a angry look,"Nows not the time,we need to think of a way to break free from these ropes so we can save Nexa!"she shouted.

"BUT-"

"Guys,i suggest not getting her angry."Brick said as he sweatdropped.

"Wait,What about your light up feature?"Boomer asked.

"Wait the one which she can glow in the dark?"asked Butch.

I merely groaned,"YOU DUMBASSES WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME BEFORE! THIS IS A MATTER OF LIFE AND DEATH FOR NEXA!"

"But HERES THE PROBLEM:HOW ARE WE GOING TO TURN DOWN THE FUCKIN LIGHTS?"asked Kaoru.

"GRR..."i growled,which made me light up and i broke free from the ropes along with the rest. I lashed out at the door,but it wouldn't open.

"Lemme try."Kaoru said,as she used her hammer to break the door. "GRAVITIONAL DRIVE!"

The door broke open,and turns out,there was guns instead,and the team fell animated style while i growled angrily. "IM ABOUT TO LOSE MY BEST FRIEND AND THESE DUDE ARE PLAYING AROUND."I shouted angrily,which made my light energy turned to fire,and i shot it at the ceiling. I stared at the ceiling blankly,while the team sweatdropped.

I tapped my foot,and we flew up and we made it up to the roof. We saw Nexa and the government dudes(Just so FUNNY). They were about to launch the helicopter. "LET MY FRIEND GO OR YOU WILL FACE ME."I stated with anger. They just smirked,until the government people surrounded us and took my friends. "HEY LET THEM GO!"i shouted trying to lash out at them,but i heard a gun shot. My eyes widen,and i fell to the floor in agony. Miku cried and she ran to me,and she tried to get me up,but she got taken away by the guy. "N-Nexa..."i said,trying to crawl but a guy held a gun to my head. I looked at him weakly. My... Power... Its... Its running out!

Nexa looked at me worried,then a yellow aurora surrounded her,and in a blink of an eye,she was...A WEREWOLVE? She growled angrily,and she attacked the government people and bit their skin off til they were dead. She then walked toward me. I smiled at Nexa,"Werewolve or not,you're still my best friend."i smiled.

Nexa smiled,but then she shrieked as she was being dragged away. I tried to run to them but the FBI arrived. Shit.

Nexa passed out as her normal form,but the rest were being dragged away along with her. I got up and tried to attack,but a FBI agent shot a bazooka and luckily i dodged it,but then i saw it hit a building. I flew over there as fast as i could and i held up the building. People were hanging from the building praying for life,while my friends,were being dragged away. A tear came down my cheek.. Why did this have to happen to me? Why did they hurt my parents,my boyfriend,my family.

But then, i remember what Dia said... She told me to unleash the power... But this sadness,its preventing it. But then,i remember the anger. The anger they caused me. Suddenly my chest began to glow,i closed my eyes,and said the three words i thought for a long time:" I AM TITANIUM!"i shouted. I suddenly had my whole energy gained back,my energy to help the people. Then, i pushed the building back to its state so people can escape,until i realized,i was a huge robot.(kinda similar to Dynamo Z) I then went to go help my friends,and then set them on the ground,and the building collasped,but i held it up,til i felt... My energy being drained. Then suddenly,i was back to my normal state,and the building collasped on top of me. Glass cut through my skin,Wood piercing my skin,and worst of all,killing me.

All i could hear,was the voices of Heaven,and the screams of my teammates trying to get me out. I smiled once more,and slowly closed my eyes,hoping that i'll be alright.

* * *

I woke up to find myself in a misty place,all white,and i appeared to have a white dress,and angel wings.

"H-Hello?"i asked.

"Shinkinka-chan..."

I turned around,looking for the owner of the voice. I gasped,and tears escaped my eyes,to realized it was my... My mother and father. I ran toward them and embraced them in a hug. "MAMA! PAPA!"i cried. They hugged back.

"Shinkinka-chan.. We need to tell you,that you're dead."My mother said. My eyes widen. "I'm Dead? No i can't be dead! I can't leave my brothers,my sisters,my boyfriend,and my best friends Mama!"i cried.

"Shinkinka-chan,just listen to us."

I nodded,and they looked at me and gave me a smile. "Shinkinka-chan,when we died,i didn't want to leave you eiether."

I looked at her,"But they forced us to leave you guys,but what they didn't notice is that i gave my powers to the person i could trust most,my beautiful,smart daughter who would use the powers to prove to them that she's good in her heart."She said.

I smiled with tears in my eyes." But Mama,why did they try to kill me if i'm good.."

"They're just afraid that you might become evil and dominate them,but we've been watching you,and to us,your caring,determined,and loving... And to us you've proven something."

"Mama.."i said softly.

"Kyoko-chan,everyone is this world is cruel and they misjudge people,but those people... Your new family.., they will always stick by your side and protect you,just like you..."My Papa said as he grabbed my hand.

"Mama...Papa... I missed you guys."i said as i hugged them once more.

"Kyoko-chan,we're going to give you the prize of life."

My eyes widen,"N-Nani?"

"You proven yourself as another person for chance of life,and we're going to give it to you Kyoko-chan."My dad spoke.

"Papa... mama.."

"Kyoko,give her the chance of life,"My parents said as they smiled. Suddenly i began to glow. My eyes filled with tears. "Mama... Papa..."

They looked at me,and i cried,"I love you."

"We love you too Kyoko... Forever.."

Suddenly i woke up in a bed with the team surrounding me,and i realized i had tears in my eyes. "Kyoko-chan! Thank god you're alive!"Hiroshi shouted as he kissed me. I kissed back as tears escaped my eyes. Nexa looked at me with a smile,and so did i. "You back,Friend."she said.

I looked at my brothers and sisters,"Guys.."

They looked at me with a worried look,"What?"

I sighed as i looked out the window at the sky. "I saw Mom and Dad." they had tears in their eyes,"Really?"

I nodded,"Yes.."

Kaoru smiled,"Glad youre back sis."

"Hey Kyoko-chan.?"asked Hiroshi. I looked at him with a worried look,"What?"

"We got released by the FBI,and they said,Titanium is considered a hero now."he said as he kissed my cheek.

i smiled. Kaoru and Butch smiled as well,"Yeah and if they ever mess with you again,They'll mess with us."They said.

I laughed. Tears will still escaping my eyes,which made Hiroshi worry. "Why are you crying?"he asked.

"I'm just happy that my parents gave me life."I replied. The team smiled and we grouped hugged. I Am Titanium,and I'm considered a hero now.


End file.
